The invention relates to means for the safe and efficient packaging of an intraocular-lens assembly, to permit shipment and storage, with instant utmost readiness for operative implantation of the lens assembly within a human eye.
In the variety of intraocular lenses wherein separate haptic structure is relied upon to circumferentially engage and support a lens element within an eye, it is vital that the assembly be safely and securely retained after manufacture, to permit instant availability for surgical implantation. And for those assemblies which rely upon optically finished glass for the lens element, there is a particular problem of safety against damage from mechanical shock. My U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,556 discloses one form of package whereby a manipulating tool is assembled to the haptic structure, so that the lens assembly is retained via the mounting of the tool. But this type of package lacks the security required to resist mechanical shock from all directions, and this type of package is limited as to the variety of haptic configurations to which it is adaptable.